kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Turbulent Laws of Cause and Effect
is the 215 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The darkness disappears and Keima woke up. He was back at Akanemaru, where he had saved Dokurou from shrinking again. Elsie told Keima that Dokurou had stopped shrinking, showing that she had no recollection of the future that Keima had just come from. Keima looked at the orb, and one triangle had disappeared, leaving just one left. He looked off the boat at the construction site, which hadn't exploded yet. He then looked at Dokurou, and remembered the massacre that she had caused. At that moment, Dokurou spoke, telling her "onii-chan" that he could still make it. She asked him to save Urara's Grandfather and the others. Keima was surprised, asking if she also remembered what had happened. She confirmed this, explaining that her memories were preserved since "her" orb had regained some power. The grandfather and the others had done nothing wrong, yet they'll be killed. Keima asked Dokurou why she talked as if she wasn't involved, even though she was the one who killing the Vintage members as if it was nothing. Dokurou, hearing this, averted her gaze, all the while Elsie was confused as to what was happening. Dokurou explained if they were to fight, both good and bad people will die from the conflict. But she also said that it was possible for them to prevent any death, and the one who can do it is Keima himself. He didn't believe this statement, but Dokurou told he could. Rather, he must turn this world into "the world he only knows". The "world" Keima came from had no battles, and the Earth was still safe, while all the Goddesses had been revived. And because of all that, he was able to come to this time and place. Keima was surprised that Dokurou knew so much, so he asked why she did. But, she told him to look at the construction site instead. She asked if anything were different from his memories. Keima started to list what events had taken place in his "world", such as there being no construction site, and instead, there was a camping trip. Dokurou answered that he then must make that happen. She also asked how he knew about Vintage, to which Keima responded that it was because he had met them. She advised that he then shouldn't bother Vintage for now. Keima asked if she knew well about Vintage, but she ignored, asking him what happened next. Keima told her to stop, since he was wondering if she was saying that he should change the past to match the future. She answered with a "yes", explaining the current time will not connect to Keima's "world", so he has to change it. Keima was against this, stating that in the basics of a time paradox, it's impossible to change the past using knowledge of the future. But he then realized something was wrong. With the construction site currently present at the seaside, Keima asked himself if that meant this "world" had a higher priority than his. If so, where did the memories of his past come from...? As explained by Dokurou, time is an enigmatic concept that moves forward and backwards. The place where Keima stood was both the past and the present. Whatever he does will become the future. Rather than changing the past, Dokurou was the making the point that he was actually creating the future. This only made Keima feel like he had stumbled upon a new, yet crappy, game. Even so, he immediately asked Elsie to head home and pretend to be him for he will be going to Urara's house. It was apparent that the Elsie of this time doesn't know who Urara was, so she has a lot of questions. Keima simply ignored her, however, and plainly asked for her to make a certain something that he does not further explain. Once the preparations were finished, Keima, who held a big bag given by Elsie, told Dokurou that they should go. As Dokurou held Keima in her arms, Keima told Elsie that he was counting on her to fill her side of the job. As they went, Dokurou thanked Keima for making this attempt to save the grandfather and the others. He told her to hurry, since the grandfather will die tomorrow night. Though he still didn't have a plan, he cannot leave the old man alone. All the more for him, Keima absolutely hates developments where people die. Dokurou said to herself that she had been waiting for so long for a hero who would break the chain of battles. finally, that hero, Keima, has come to her. After giving this thought, Dokurou gave a never-before-seen smile, showing her happiness for the first time. Live up to her expectation, Keima! Trivia References Category:Summary